


Drabbles

by quiet_or_die



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_or_die/pseuds/quiet_or_die
Summary: Chap 1. Angus has a migraine, but Gregg knows just what to do.Chap 2. Bea and Mae spend the day at the beach.





	1. This is the super-creative title of Drabble One

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least one other migraine drabble lined up, I have no idea how many drabbles I'll do. I just wanted to be self indulgent, really. And to help other people be self indulgent, lol.

       Gregg knows what is going on as soon as he comes home and there are no lights on, and there is no Cap’n in the kitchen cooking dinner. Now, Gregg is generally a loud person by nature, but that doesn’t mean he’s not capable of being quiet. In fact right now he’s like the quietest person ever as he creeps over to their shared bed. He’s like a ninja or something. Ok, ok, he does smash his toe on something but he grits his teeth and keeps quiet, and that’s definitely a ninja or superhuman like ability. Gregg reaches the bed and stretches up to look at Angus on the top bunk. He’s not completely sure if Cap’n is awake or not.  
       “Cap’n?” He tries very, very quietly.  
       “Hm?” Angus stirs slightly, but doesn’t open his eyes. His hat, glasses, and shoes are off, but besides that it looks like he’s fully clothed under the blanket pulled over him.  
       “Did you take meds?” It seems like a stupid question, but Gregg knows that sometimes Angus is in too much pain to deal with getting his meds. Especially if he got the migraine at work and was trying to get home before passing out in public. Sometimes the goal was simply to get to bed so he could lie down.  
       “Mhmm.”  
       “You want anything to eat or like, tea or something?”  
       The bear’s eyes open slightly. “Maybe some tea?”  
       Gregg nods and leaves the bear in peace, ninja-ing his way back across their apartment. He fills their water heater and puts it on then goes to the bathroom and runs a washcloth under cold water, wringing it out after it is properly saturated. Then the fox creeps back to Agnus.  
       “Here’s a washcloth.” He informs his boyfriend in a whisper.  
       Angus’s eyes creep open again. He smiles at Gregg as he takes the offering, laying it across his forehead and eyes closing once more.  
       Gregg creeps back to the kitchen. He’s stupidly glad they spent some money on a decent water heater so they don’t have to use a kettle in the stove. It’s a lot quieter, and while Angus would say that’s not a good enough reason for buying something, at moments like this Gregg thinks it really really is. He brings Angus tea, setting it within reach. (It’s about a fifty fifty chance whether Angus actually drinks it, but that’s not the point anyway.) Then he heats up dinner for one.  
       And then . . . well. He still has a couple hours, and he could go out and do something. Mae is back in town and probably has nothing to do.  
       But . . .

       In the end, Gregg climbs into bed with Angus. The bear shifts to make room but doesn’t reach out to draw the fox closer, so Gregg settles down close enough that Angus won’t forget he’s not alone right now, but far enough away to give the bear some space.  
       “You don’t have to . . .” Angus murmurs, guilt in his voice.  
       “Want to.” Gregg tells him, watching the small smile replace the frown.  
       “Thanks, Bug.”  
       “Anytime.” Gregg tells him, putting all his love for Angus in the single word. He knows Angus will still feel guilty about this and hate it, but Gregg will continue to do what he can to help with that. “It’s nice sometimes, just lying here with you. . . . though it sucks you’re in pain.”  
        Angus reaches a paw over and Gregg takes it gently. And then they lie there quietly, holding on to the important things.


	2. Walkie Talkies and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for @nightmxre-eyes (tumblr) and @lackofoxygen (tumblr).

        “Zzzzrrrrsshh. This is Mayday, calling in a mayday.”

        Bea sighs and slides her sunglasses down with a finger so she can give the walkie talkie a withering look. She doesn’t know where Mae got the stupid things (if it was one of those trash islands, please, please let her have cleaned them) or why she insisted they bring them to the beach . . . well, ok. She does know the reason Mae gave: “This way if anything happens we can contact each other! Like if one of us is drowning.” (“Mae I don’t think you should swim with a walkie talkie.”) “What if, like, we get separated or something. Or there’s some weirdo hitting on you! Our phones don’t always work so we need _some_ way to contact each other!” And ok, that had been a surprisingly good point. Still. Bea should have known better than to let Mae run off on her own to get them ice cream. But it was so nice, being able to stretch out on a beach towel under a warm sun and just relax for once, not worrying about anything. . . . Stupid of her to not worry about her companion. With another sigh, she picks up the radio.

        “What.”

        “. . .”

        “Mae?”

        “. . .”

        “Oh for the love of—This is BeeBee, I copy. What.”

        “The mission has been compromised.”

        “Ok.”

        “. . .”

        “What does that mean.”

        “It means, BeeBee, it means that they’re OUT OF MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP!”

        Bea winces and jerks her head away as the radio screeches at the sudden volume. Some beachgoers in her vicinity shoot her glares or startled looks, but Bae just holds their eyes until they look away. They can mind their own damn business, thank you.

        “Oh.”

        “They also don’t have that goth black ice cream.”

        “Oh, well I didn’t really expect them to.”

        “WELL I DID. AND I AM DISAPPOINT.”

        “-ed.”

        “. . .”

        “Disappointed.”

        “. . .”

        “Just . . . get me vanilla or something.”

        “Vanilla is boring Bea.” And trust Mae to sound almost offended that Bea would dare to be boring. “Just . . . surprise me.”

        “Copy!”

        Bea drops the walkie talkie and lies down, trying to relax once more under the gloriously warm sun. . . . Oh god. What has she done. Surprise me!? This is the cat that chose to get cream of chicken soup, nice rice, kwick scuits, bakey shakey, and fish for dinner. Well, it’s too late now.

        “Mayday to BeeBee, Mayday to BeeBee.”

        “What.”

        “. . .”

        “Ugggghhh. This is BeeBee. I copy.”

        “Target has been acquired. Returning to base.”

        “. . .”

        “. . .”

        “. . .”

        “Target has been—”

        “I copy.”

        Definitely too late now. With a groan, Bea lies down _again_ and tries to just chill. It’s fine, everything is totally fine. Despite her intentions, her eyes open and scan for the errant cat. She is not worried. She’s not. It’s fine for Mae to be out of her sight, why wouldn’t it be? . . . yeah. Um, just shuffling all those memories back into the Not Thinking About section of her brain. Ah, and there’s Mae. Huh. She’s actually walking carefully for once.

        “Bea!”

        “Hey.”

        “Have you moved at all!?” “Nope.” Mae stands there and huffs at her in disappointment for a moment. As if she expected Bea to have done . . . whatever it is Mae thought she’d do. But then she smiles and holds out an ice cream cone.

        “They had lemon shaved ice! I thought that would be an ok replacement. ‘Cause lemons are sour. And you can be sour.”

        “This is fine, Mae.” Actually no, you know what. “This is great, I mean. I do like lemon things.” And it’s still hard to say things like that, but it’s worth it to see the beaming smile take over Mae’s face. Hm. Bea might be able to get used to this.

        “OMG, Bea. They had _pop rock_ ice cream. I’m so excited!” Mae exclaims as she plops down next to the crocodile. And yeah, Bea could get used to this.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Mae was choosing ice cream:

        “Ok. No pressure. Nooooo pressssssurrrreee, Mae. Just don’t fuck this up. Oh god, don’t let it be a repeat of that time you chose food for dinner for Bea and her dad. Ok, ok. Umm. Cookies and cream? No, no, I think Bea had a thing against cookies in ice cream. Or did she like it? Oh, god, Mae, why does your memory suck so bad. Ok, ok. Play it safe. Like . . . vanilla. Ok, no, not that safe. That’s too safe. What’s safe but like says I-love-you-and-put-a-lot-of-thought-into-doing-things-with-and-for-you-and-please-can-we-date but like more lowkey. Oh God. I can’t do this.”


End file.
